Death Bones 3: The Creation of a new world part 1
by VHAL9000
Summary: The sequel to Death Bones 2: Kira. The first part of the two part Death Bones finale.


Death Bones 3: The creation of a new world Part 1

The sequel to Death Bones 2: Kira

A Lovely bones and Death Note Crossover

Chapter 1: Planning the Creation of a new World

Synopsis: Suzie Salmon and Light Yagami are both shinigami, planning to create a new world by eliminating the vermin of the world. But three new recognizable shinigami come to them. Will the three shingami join Light and Suzie? Will they stand in their way? Or do Suzie and Light even trust them. Read more to find out.

Chapter 1: Death Notes

_Prologue: Light Yagami and Suzie Salmon were both humans who were completely different. Light Yagami was a human that wanted to create a new world, by killing criminals by using the death note. Suzie Salmon a different human was murdered and was sent to heaven. There she received a death note from a shinigami named Ryuk. With it, she killed her murder. But now, they were shingami, and they were ready to start the genesis of a new world…._

December 7 1973

In the shinigami realm, Suzie Salmon and Light Yagami were walking. Suzie stopped.

"So what is the plan to create a new world?"

"It contains many steps but the first step is to get many death notes."

"Wait, so where do we get the death notes from?"

"I hear the shinigami king is distributing them at his palace, but since he is not easy to be fooled, we have to give him something in return."

"And what is that?"

"Apples."

"Apples?"

"Yes. Apples. From the human world. We need about at least 5 death notes, but since one human apple equals the amount of a death note, and because you have wings and are able to fly, you will have to get them. If I walk, it will take days, maybe weeks to get them."

Suzie thought for a minute.

"Fine. I will get them."

Suzie spread her wings and flew to the human world. Minutes later, she flew back to the shingami world and 5 apples. She gave some apples to Light for him to hold.

"Now, we let's go to the shinigami's king palace. It is not that far from here."

Suzie sighed; she said "okay,", and Light and her walked slowly to the shingiami king.

Chapter 2: The shinigami king

Light and Suzie approached the palace known to belong to the Great Shinigami King.

When they barged in the shinigami king shouted, "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Light began, "Shinigami King, we want 5 death notes."

The shinigami king looked at Light with his red shinigami eyes.

"Very well, I will give you 5 death notes, but what do you have for me in return?"

"We have this, Great shinigami king. It is yours if you give us the death notes." Suzie held the apples from the human world, and gave them to the shinigami king.

In return, for the offer, the shinigami king took 5 death notes from the pile of death notes, and in the back, and gave them to Light, and Suzie.

"Thank you, Shinigami King; we will be on our way." Light said, as Suzie and he walked from the shinigami king's palace.

Chapter 3: New Successors

Suzie and Light were back from the shinigami king's palace. _Great! Now that step 1 is completed, it will be easier to commence step 2._ Light thought.

"What do we do now? Suzie asked.

"We need to first take out Japan by eliminating the police force's force. Then, we will eliminate half of the criminals in Japan."

"And what is the police's main force."

"Near." Light said, as he looked up.

Chapter 3: Near

In the human world, Near, or Nate Rivers was now an adult, but still a child. He played with his toys, and dice to demonstrate his logic.

"So, what is the crime rate now?" He asked his secretary.

She responded by saying, "Near, the crime rate is normal."

So after Light Yagami had died, the crime rates have dropped.

"That is good. You may go now." Near said, as his secretary went.

_Goodbye Near. You may have beaten me before. But this time, I win!_ Light thought.

He wrote "Nate Rivers." in his death note. 40 seconds passed. Near suddenly died of a heart attack.

Chapter 4: New Shinigami

When Light was done killing Near, he went back to the shinigami realm, where Suzie was waiting for him. He told her his next plan, when 3 new shinigami appeared. All of them were boney like Suzie an Light, but the first one had black hair, he looked like Teru Mikami. The second one looked like Misa Amane, and the third looked like Kiyomi Takada.

"Huh? Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Light asked.

"Light? Don't you recognize me?" the shinigami that looked like Misa said. It came to him and hugged him. Misa. Light thought.

Then, Light said, "You must be Teru Mikami and Kiyomi Takada." He pointed at the two other shinigami.

Just, then, the shinigami that looked like Takada walked up to right. It said coldly, "How are you doing, Light? Off to killing more people as Kira?"

Light looked at her, and said, "That is what I am planning to do."

Teru Mikami looked at Light, confirming his belief that he was God. Before, in the warehouse, his "god" died. Now he is back alive.

Chapter 5: A New world arises

"Light, why did you cheat on me? You are dating… this chick?"

"Misa, this is Suzie Salmon. She is not my girlfriend, and she is helping me create a new world. If you, Mikami, and Takada could join me, we could accomplish it with less time."

"Fine." Mikami and Takada said in unison.

Misa said, "I'll do anything, as long as it is for my Light." She tried to hug Light, but he tried to push her away

"Okay, here is the plan. First, We first have find the central jail of Japan and we have to eliminate half the criminals in Japan. Then, since there are 5 major continents, in the world, we have to find their central jails too, and eliminate half of the criminals too."

Then, Takada asked, "Wait, aren't there 6 major continents except Antarctica."

"Yes, but since Africa is not considered as a major continent, the only major continents left are North and South America, Asia, Europe, and Australia. Also, since there are 5 of us, it will be easy to complete the task."

"Right" Misa, Takada, Mikami, and Suzie said in unison.


End file.
